questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest For Glory V Demo
There are two known demos to QFG5 the "Sneak Peak" (aka Quest for Glory V Sneak Preview) which contains a multiplayer demo option, and sound track sampler, and a later release demo that only contains the playable demo (but no soundtrack or multiplayer) this version throws the hero onto island to fight the General Claudius. Background With this CD, you may sample the sites and sounds of scenic Silmaria. This lovely land is filled with excitement, danger, and possibly death for the unwary adventurer. Welcome to the world of Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire. In this action/adventure role-playing game, you will find yourself immersed in a game-playing experience you have never played before, and you will never forget. Choose to play as either the Hero of the Quest for Glory series, or Elsa von Spielburg - a skilled swordsman. Visit the merchants in Town Square, fight the monster in the arena, or take a dive off the dock for a quick swim in the sea. You can cast a magical spell, search for lost treasures, or simply explore this beautiful tourist site. Enjoy yourself while you can, Silmaria will soon be in deadly danger. You will need to prove to everyone here what it means to be a hero. The Sneak Peek demo showed represented an early version of the game's engine. Thus it includes several differences from the early game. The main menu offered four options including Single Player, Multiplayer, Preview Tour and Quit. The single player allowed the choice of five characters including three classes, and Elsa and Magnum. The mode included a limited access to the city of Silmaria including the front gates, town square, the beach, swimming in the ocean from the pier, the thief's guild, knob hill, etc. A few characters including Arestes, Sarra, Marrak, Wolfie, and the Weaponer could be interacted with but only so much as cycling through a series of preset comments. A number of weapons were left in various screens which could be picked up. But there is no way to equip them, and they can only be dropped or removed from the quick menu. Of note is that the magic bow can be picked up and looked at in the inventory. Beyond that there are a few town guards that attack as soon as they see the player character. These areas can cycle into night or day over time. The multiplayer mode functions similar to single player except NPCs are not to be found. The little mini game allows for a kind of limited death match. In both modes the screen is divided into four icons on each corner, but the quick menu on the bottom, and playscreen in the middle surrounded by a frame. One icon brings up the map, one brings up the inventory and spell screens. Another brings up options for quitting the game, credits, controls. In the multiplayer it also has option for messages to other players, and score. The last icon cycles through interact, eye and an additional combat/fighting icon (which was cut from the final game). The game play differs from the final game in that most of the control is done by keyboard with exception of a few bits of interacting such as picking up dropped weapons, clicking on menus, and looking at things. The control screen also shows a list of moves that do not function in the demo but were cut from the final game, or function differently. Including the ability to jump and sidestepping. The animation in the demo is different than in the final game. The third option the preview tour allows the user to look at some of the scrolling screens that would be used in the final game, scroll back and forth through them. It also plays the background soundtrack (CD-Audio) music related to each area. Also of note is the demo has a handful of original puns that are demo specific and do not appear in the finished game. Category:games Category:QFG Games